Mi reino por un caramelo de limón
by Graystone
Summary: Tanto azúcar a nublado la mente y el juicio de Albus Dumbledore. Ahora se empieza a comportar de forma extraña.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

Si había algo en este nuestro mundo que a Albus Dumbledore le gustase, eso eran los caramelos de limón. Se conocía todas las marcas y hasta era capaz de diferenciar sabores, desde el limón dulce hasta el más ácido. Incluso cuando estaba ante una caja de Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores era capaz de coger sólo una y acertar con el sabor a limón. Se podía decir que caramelodependiente. Por ello, no era de extrañar que las grandes hazañas de este mago, sus grandes proezas, estuviesen ligadas a los caramelos de limón.

Para empezar, su mayor logro fue derrotar al mago Grindelwald. Se dice, en el apogeo del famoso duelo, cuando Dumbledore estaba a punto de morir a manos del mago tenebroso, lanzó su bolsa de caramelos redondos de limón, para gran pesar suyo, hacia los pies de Grindelwald, haciendo que resbalase y cayese al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza y cayendo desmayado. Cuando despertó, ya estaba en Nurmengard.

Otro logro de este prodigioso mago fue descubrir los doce usos de la sangre de dragón. Se ha especulado mucho acerca de cómo logró descubrirlos, pero se dice que, mientras desenvolvía uno de sus caramelos de limón, este se cayó al caldero, consiguiendo así hallar los doce usos.

En muchas otras ocasiones hemos visto u oído como este mago se ha comido un caramelo de limón porque sí. Cuando llevó a Harry Potter con sus tíos maternos, cuando se enfrentó al Señor Tenebroso en el Ministerio… En cualquier momento puede meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, a reventar de caramelos y comerse uno. Se dice que, en su ansia por devorar uno, se comió hasta el envoltorio.

Por ello, aquella mañana estaba especialmente nervioso. No había caramelos de limón por ninguna parte. Ni en su escritorio, en la pequeña caja de plata donde los guardaba, ni en el Gran Comedor y eso que siempre les había dicho a los elfos domésticos que le preparasen un pequeño cuenco con caramelos, pero al parecer aquella mañana se les había olvidado. Ni siquiera la Sala de los Menesteres podía satisfacer sus necesidades, porque había alguien que siempre la estaba utilizando.

―Minerva, ¿tienes un caramelo de limón?

―Por última vez, Albus, no me gustan. Y ahora, déjame disfrutar de mis pastas de té ―y se metió una entera en la boca.

―¿Cuántas pastas de té te caben en la boca? ―preguntó Albus, curioso, tratando de mitigar el ansia por un puñetero caramelo de limón.

Minerva no contestó, pues estaba masticando la pasta y era de mala educación hablar con la boca llena. Dumbledore se levantó y caminó por el castillo. Estuvo tentado de registrar a los alumnos a ver si tenían caramelos de limón, pero sabía de sobra que los alumnos no tenían, aparte de que habría sido muy perturbador ver a un anciano yonki de los caramelos de limón registrando a los alumnos.

No lo empezaba a notar, pero comenzó a tener un tic en el ojo derecho. Necesitaba un caramelo y lo necesitaba ya. A veces pensaba que daría todo lo que tenía por un maldito caramelo, tan sólo uno, tan sólo el caramelo más pequeño del mundo, el más ínfimo, pero a fin de cuentas un caramelo que pudiese relamer y chupetear hasta quedar saciado.

Qué diablos, lo iba a hacer.

―¿Tío, tienes un caramelo? ―preguntó Dumbledore a un chico de séptimo. El tic se estaba volviendo cada vez más intenso.

―¿Disculpe, director?

―Que si tienes un caramelo. Vamos, se me ha acabado la mercancía. Necesito más.

―¿Se encuentra bien?

La profesora McGonagall apareció de repente. Pidió al alumno que se marchase mientras sujetaba al director por los hombros.

―Albus, voy a llevarte a la Enfermería.

―¿A la Enfermería? ¿Por qué?

―Porque tienes un problema. Eres un adicto de los caramelos de limón. Tanto azúcar durante años te ha afectado al cerebro. Mírate, estás tiritando y tienes un tic nervioso.

―No, tía, yo no tengo ningún problema.

―Pero si hasta hablas de forma extraña. ¿Desde cuándo me llamas tía? Vamos, es mejor ir a la Enfermería.

―¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No tengo ningún problema! ¡Sólo quiero caramelos!

Empezó a correr por todo el castillo, pidiendo caramelos de limón como un condenado. La profesora McGonagall lo perseguía mientras el director pasaba de una actitud propia de un yonqui a la de un niño de cinco años. Incluso se tiraba al suelo y pataleaba mientras gritaba y lloraba, pidiendo caramelos.

Entonces, la desgracia se empezó a avecinar. Al final del pasillo, una niña de primero, de la Casa Hufflepuff, desenvolvía un caramelo, precisamente de limón. El director Dumbledore se acercó a ella.

―Dame ese caramelo.

―No ―dijo la niña Era su caramelo y nadie se lo iba a quitar.

―Albus, esto no es necesario… ―dijo la profesora McGonagall.

―Cállate, Minerva ―sacó su varita y apuntó al caramelo ―. ¡_Expelliarmus_! ―el caramelo voló de entre los deditos de la niña hasta Dumbledore, quien lo atrapó. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos mientras decía ―. Mi… tesssssoro.

Y se lo llevó a la boca. La niña había empezado a llorar mientras varios alumnos observaban curiosos. Dumbledore chupeteaba y rechupeteaba el caramelo con ansia.

―Muy bien, Albus, creo que te has pasado. ¡Desmaius!

El hechizo aturdidor hizo que el director se desplomase. Tras eso, se lo llevaron a la Enfermería.

Días después, la profesora daba un pequeño discurso en el Gran Comedor.

―Alumnos, nuestro director se encuentra indispuesto y no podrá ejercer sus funciones durante un tiempo. Pero no os preocupéis, pronto se recuperará.

Mientras, en la Enfermería, Dumbledore se encontraba atado a la cama con sogas de fuerza. Decía palabras inconexas, como "limón" o "caramelos". La enfermera Pomfrey lo miraba mientras preparaba una poción.

―Se te va acabar pronto eso de los caramelos de limón, amigo. Puedes estar seguro.

Entonces le obligó a tomar la poción. Mientras tanto, la cámara se va alejando de la escena hasta que las puertas de la Enfermería se cierran. Podemos oír en todo momento una carcajada enloquecida.


End file.
